Life, Love, Laugh
by MonikaDawn.xoxo
Summary: Sequel to Malicious Intent. Contains violence, rape, drug usage, violence, course language and self mutilation. Rated M for those reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;**

**I do not own Harry Potter. It'd be wicked if I did, for I'd be rich. But alas, I do not.**

**This story contains flashbacks full of rape, incest, child molestation, violence, self mutilation, violence and drug usage.**

**The story itself, without flashbacks, it contains violence, rape, drug usage, violence, course language and self mutilation.**

**Please do not leave reviews on how much you dislike it. I've warned you of what it contains, and if you cannot handle it, please don't read it.**

It had been 8 and a half months since Draco Malfoy had woken from the coma cause by a heart attack, and 11 months since Hermione Granger's capture by Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters. She inner thoughts had warned her she'd become pregnant that night, but fortunately she was wrong. She did, however, get pregnant by Draco Malfoy 2 months after he had awoken. He had proposed to her like he intended before they fought.

'_But he didn't stay gone. No, not at all. 2 years after the Wizarding War, he appeared before Hermione Granger, and he was nowhere near in his right mind. He grabbed her arms and shook her, looking into her eyes. "__**Why didn't you love me, Granger?" **__He shouted, throwing her down onto the floor of her flat. He pinned her down and looked into her eyes again. Once he saw fear, he was overcome by an insatiable desire._

_Hands roamed, skilled fingers undid blouse and trousers. Hermione tried pushing him away, biting his hands and clawing at his face, leaving somewhat deep marks that would no doubt scar. Her eyes opened widely as she felt him undo his own trousers and shimmy out of them. "__**No...please...please no**__." She begged, but to no avail. Her whole body tensed up as she felt the tip of his penis touching her core. She tried harder to push him away and that upset him. He grabbed his wand and put it under her chin._'

Hermione Granger remembered it all. Him raping her. She remembered being saved by a Healer after gashing up her intire body. Her finding out she was pregnant with their daughter, Erika. Finding Draco at a night club and telling him he'd pay for what he did. Giving birth. Being forced to pick between her daughter and living with her rapist. Falling for him. Choosing to have sex with him. Screaming at him that all he wanted was to hurt her. Him apologizing for it all. Him having a heart attack after she said she was moving back to her own flat. Him slipping into a coma. Her finding the ring he intended to give her. The note informing her of his love. Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov kidnapping her. Dolohov, Malfoy and Greyback raping her. Lucius sending her back with a threat for Draco that he'd have to re-experience his childhood if he interfered with Death Eaters' plans.

Living alone in Malfoy Manor for two and a half months until Draco awoke from his coma. Draco telling Hermione everything his father had done to him when he was a child. The sleepless nights he experienced, the blood stains in his undergarments that he had to explain to his mother. His mother's suicide after she figured it all out. Lucius going into hiding. Draco sleeping with countless women to try to forget everything. Draco being rejected once, and turning to raping countless women, until Hermione. She was the last woman he ever forced into sex.

Hermione remembered the feeling of guilt as the first words he spoke when he woke from his coma were "**Tell her I need her...tell her I'm so fucking sorry.**". She remembered the feeling of love as he asked her once again to marry him. She remembered giving herself to him, mind, body and soul on her own voilition. She remembered finding out she was pregnant. She remembered planning her wedding. She remembered the good and the bad, and though there was a lot of bad, she couldn't change it for anything in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger looked into the mirror. Her waist length dark auburn hair were cascading down her shoulders like a curling waterfall. Her eyelids were decorated with a metallic-smokey look, her eyelashes curling to perfection. Her hair had glitter and small gems through it.

Her gown was very elegant and disguised her 6 months pregnant belly under a tulle skirt with many layers, and a hand embroidered bodice with 3 thin straps for sleeves, decorated in diamonds. The bodice had a corset back and pearl accents. The train was 6 and a half feet long. Cascading tranquility shimmered off her three tiered waist length veil. It was glimmering and white as snow. It was held in place by a green and black tiara.

She hardly recognized herself. She was once just the homely girl in Gryffindor but was now the soon to be bride of Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin. She looked to her left and saw the girls she had chosen to be her Bride's Maids and her maid of honor.

Ginny Weasley was holding a fussing Albus, her newborn with her husband, Harry Potter. Ginny was the maid of honor, and wore an emerald green satin empire waist gown with a sweetheart top. She smiled softly as she watched Hermione. Her bridemaids were a group of girls she had gone to school with in her youth. Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil and a childhood friend, Miranda Lopkiss. The girls wore fashionable loose updos and knee length toule skirted versions of Ginny's dress.

The girls were all doing their make up and touching up their hair, giggling and talking about how happy they were. Hermione's mother walked into the room and handed Hermione her now year old daughter, Erika, who was dressed in a sleeved version of the bridemaid's dress.

It was time to go into the Great Hall. She heard an organ playing the wedding march and took a deep breath. The women all made there way into room, arms locked with Draco's groomsmen. It was time for Hermione to make her way down the aisle. Instead of holding a bouquet of flowers, she was holding her daughter, who she viewed as the most beautiful aspect of life, and flowers would not compete.

She walked down the aisle, her daughter on her hip. She smiled softly as she saw all the angry faces on Draco's side. They all hated her, but they supported Draco. She looked at her side. All of her family and friends were smiling at her.

She saw Draco and her eyes lit up. She handed Erika to Ginny and faced Draco, his hands grapsing hers. She smiled softly and was ready to read her vows. "**I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you Draco Abraxas Malfoy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." **She smiled softly.

Draco looked into her eyes and proudly said "**I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take you Hermione Jane Granger, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. **" They slipped the rings on each other's fingers and the priest announced to the room,

"**By the power vested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.**" Cheers rung out through the room and Draco kissed Hermione's lips tenderly. They pulled back from each other, smiled and ran down the aisle, to the courtyard, where sets were prepared for their wedding photos. Draco and Hermione stood together and held each other's hands, smiling adoringly at one another.

Hermione's parents, Isaiah and Marie, stood on opposite sides, Hermione and Marie on one side, Isaiah and Draco on the other. Isaiah had a hand on Draco's shoulder and a smile across his face, Draco held Hermione's hands still and Marie was kissing Hermione's cheek.

Hermione's many cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents poured into the picture and all had various poses. The children were sitting on their knees in front of the adults, the teenagers were kneeling behind the children, between the adults and the kids, and the adults stood there looking professional, but happy.

The Granger clan went back into the church to say hello to friends and the like. Draco's family poured into the picture as well, and when the photos were taken, none of them looked happy at all, but instead disgusted. Hermione expected such from them, all things considered.

Now it was time for the wedding party. Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Miranda, Ginny and Erika stood behind Hermione in reverse order, as they had at the alter. Draco's groomsmen and best man stood behind Draco as well, dressed in black tuxedos with emerald ties. The men were hardly Draco's friends, but instead, Hermione's, spare the best man. The best man was Blaise Zabini, and the groomsmen were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, George Weasley and Ted Lupin, who was all 3 years old.

(**Author's note;**

**Hermione's parents were never named in the books so I improvised.**)


	3. Chapter 3

_'The girl forced herself into a state of mind that made her oblivious to the world around her. She thought about how Draco wanted to marry her '__Not that he will now__.' And how he loved her. '__A filthy whore like you? Keep dreaming__.' and how they created the perfect daughter together. __'You're going to end up pregnant again tonight__.' _

_Her thoughts were cut short as her trousers were yanked down and she was seated on the table. She looked at all of the faces around her and immediately recognized the look in their eyes. The same carnal lust that took it's residence in Draco's eyes the night he raped her. These men were voyeurs and wanted not to touch her, but watch someone else do it._'

Hermione sighed softly as she untied the back of her dress. The traditional wedding night meant losing your virginity to your new husband. Draco had already taken her's a year and a half beforehand. But she didn't care. She looked at her husband, laying on their bed, obviously exhausted.

She slid out of her wedding dress and remained in a white lace push-up bra and white lace boyshorts. She climbed into the bed and nuzzled against her new husband. He wrapped a pale, muscular arm around her and trailed his finger-tips on her 6 month baby bump. She smiled softly and kissed behind his ear.

Draco kissed her softly and smiled against her lips. They had already made the agreement not to have sex again until the baby was born. He was skeptical at first, but agreed to it when she said it was really important to her. He pulled her close and mumbled a spell to turn off all of the lights.

He kissed her cheek and breathed in rhythm with the love of his life. His heartbeat quickened as thoughts from his childhood came rushing back. He tried to shake them off but they wouldn't, so he decided to force himself into sleep. It is said that your last thought before drifting into sleep is what you dream about. And his last thought was, in fact, his childhood.

'_Draco and Lucius were wandering around Knockturn Alley, purchasing random, yet rare goods to add to their extensive collection. Draco was barely 11, and Lucius began taking a liking in watching him walk, keeping a slight distance between them, Lucius shadowing his son. Draco didn't cry, or scream. It didn't take any spells or charms to make him stay quiet. Just empty promises that it would only be once if he was a good boy._' Draco's subconscience tried to shake off the dream, but to no avail. He kept reliving the same day, over and over again. He kept being forced to see when the darkness first began.

'_Lucius slid into Draco's bed and stroked the soft blonde hair and let one of his hands creep down the boy's pajama pants. Draco squirmed away and whimpered softly. He tried to push Lucius's hand away and Lucius growled, slapping the boy hard across the face. He bit back a yelp and allowed his father to do whatever he wanted._

_What he wanted was dark. Draco closed his eyes as his father touched his pale skin in ways no father should ever touch their child. It was told that people who were raped or molested as children had a genetic deposition to cause pain to others in the way they had been dealt. And Lucius Malfoy did just that. First, it started with simple touching, a bit too long of hugs, ginger kisses stolen at bedtime. But as Draco got older, Lucius found him more and more appealing. He simply couldn't stop himself._'

Draco shot up, panting. It was morning, and about time for him to be getting up anyways. He looked at the woman sleeping to his left. Her face was bordering angelic as she slept.

He wanted to stop watching her, but he just couldn't stop. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. She was so goddamn beautiful...

She stirred a bit before stretching and yawning. He leaned down to kiss her and she pushed him away.

"**Nooo. I just woke up. I'm gonna go brush my teeth.**" She pulled back the covers and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. She had no make-up on, and her hair was in a messy ponytail, yet, she felt beautiful for the first time in a long time.

Draco walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making a heart with his thumbs as the round part, and the index finger as the point around her belly button. He kissed her cheek softly and looked at her through the mirror.

"**I have the most beautiful wife in the world. You know that? She had the softest skin.**" He gently stroked her stomach with his fingertips. "**The most beautiful auburn hair.**" He pushed her hair behind her ear. "**Beautiful dark brown eyes with soft golden flecks.**" He turned her around and looked into her eyes lovingly. "**The softest, most kissable lips on the planet.**" He kissed them softly. "**And my lovely baby growing in that stomach of yours.**" He kneeled down and kissed her stomach softly.


	4. Chapter 4

-10 years later-

Hermione Granger watched Erika climb on to the platform, ready to start her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco stood with his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they watched their daughter climb on to the express. Erika Malfoy was going to be going to the school everyone in her father's family had gone to, the school her mother had gone to, and the school all of her mother's friends, spare Miranda, had gone to.

The main thing she was looking forward to was seeing Teddy Lupin. Erika had developed a crush on him during her early, early childhood, a crush that remained the same. He was 5 when it started. She was 3 and a half. She sat in the same compartment as Victoire and Teddy, but immediately regretted it, the two of them ignoring her, and talking to each other about things their families had done.

Hermione smiled at Draco and kissed his cheek. "**Our little girl is starting school today, love. She's growing up so quickly...**" Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke of her little girl getting older. Draco laughed a bit.

"**Woman, you're mad. She's only 11 years old. This is a part of being a parent. Watching our little girl go off to school.**" He smiled a bit, the worry inher face eased off as well. He hugged her close and watched as the train departed.

"**Uhm...**" Erika tried to speak up, but she couldn't muster much more than a slight noise. Teddy and Victoire looked at her.

"**What do you want, first year?**" Victoire said harshly.

"**Why do you have to be so rude, Victoire? This is why I'm your only friend.**" Teddy glared at her, but smiled at Erika. "**Hey, Erika. How are you?**" He smiled softly. Victoire scoffed and started reading the book her uncle Ron had given her. '_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_' was Victoire's favorite story.

"**I'm very nervous, Teddy...I've never been here before. What do I do?**" She asked softly.

"**Just stick with me. I'll show you around the school. You'll love the teachers. I promise.**' Teddy re-assured her.

Draco and Hermione apparated back to the Manor and watched their son, Canus, ride around the house on his child-sized Firebolt. He was almost 10 now, and was upset that he wasn't in school, yet, so they basically did whatever he wanted.

"**Mum. Father. Can we go to Diagon Alley? I want to go to Florean Fortescue's and Flourish and Botts.**" Hermione sighed softly. She had just sat down but agreed to do so. She looked at Draco, and he groaned.

"**Alright. Let's go.**" He stood up and walked into the fireplace with his son and his wife. He tossed down the Floo powder, muttering 'Diagon Alley'. Canus and Draco took off immediately, heading for the ice cream shoppe, while Hermione pondered around the book store.

Hermione was reading a book and walking at the same time, before she bumped into someone. Her face went white and she dropped the book. Her hands were trembling.

The man bent down and handed her the book. "**Well, if it isn't Ms. Granger.**" The snob-ish voice said, a smirk playing across his face.

"**It's Mrs. Malfoy now, actually. If you spoke to your son every once in a while, you'd know he and I got married 10 years ago. We have two children together now.**" She said, not paying attention to him, turning on her heel. He chuckled softly.

"**Woman, you are an idiot. He doesn't love you. Nobody would.**" He grinned cruely.

"**How about you ask him? He's in Florean Fortescue's with your grandson, Canus.**" She said calmly, not really caring about what Lucius Malfoy had to say. She acted too calm, considering he was the same man who had raped her less than a year before she gave birth to her second child with Draco.

"**How about you come with me then, you prissy little Mudblood?**" She cringed at his words but agreed. He held his hand out for her but she shoved him away and walked out of the book store.

She approached Draco and Canus with Lucius behind her. Draco's eyes widened and he pushed his son behind him.

"**What is he doing here?**" He looked at Hermione, his eyes hard and cold.

"**Now, now, Draco. Is that any way to treat your father? Now, why haven't you told me you married this beautiful woman and this gorgeous boy?**" Draco locked eyes with his father on the last words and recognized the look in his eyes. He was preying up this boy, and Draco would not stand for it.

"**You leave him alone, Lucius. Don't even think about fucking touching him or I swear to God, I will kill you without a moment's hesitation.**" His tone was low and his eyes were cold. Hermione grabbed Canus's hand and held him behind her.

"**Now, now. It's damn near a family tradition. You, your wife. Why spare your children of a family tradition?**" Draco clenched his fists and lunged at his father, tackling him down on to the floor of the ice cream shoppe, grabbing the attention of everyone inside and outside of the shoppe.

Draco aimed his wand at his father's chest. "**You stay the fuck away from my and my family.**"

Appearances were still everything to Lucius Malfoy so he allowed his son to get off of him and he burhsed himself off.

"**My, my. That was quite a spill. I hope nobody got hurt. Anyways, got to run. Important things to...**" He didn't finish his sentence before running out of the shoppe. Canus looked at Draco.

"**Did he say he was my grand-dad? And you just let him leave?**" He growled angrily and went running after Lucius, before Draco or Hermione even had a chance to let it register.

Draco chased after him, hoping to God he wouldn't be too late. He knew what kinds of things his father did to little boys when they were alone. He saw Canus and Lucius talking to each other. His heart dropped as he saw Canus smiling and Lucius resting a hand on his shoulder. He had to stop this.

Draco run up to Lucius and shoved him back. "**Keep your goddamn hands off of my son.**" He warned him in a low tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco looked at his father with threatening eyes. Lucius smirked a bit. "**With everything I did to you, do you honestly think I'm afraid of you? You're daft, boy.**" Lucius smirked and casually walked away. Canus looked at his father and looked down the road at his mother. She had just gotten to them. He chuckled, unaware of what could have happened.

As far as the young blond boy knew, his grand-father was merely trying to hold a conversation with him. Draco, however, knew he had a horrible, different plan on his mind. Draco grabbed Canus's hand and lead him to his mother. "**We're going home. Now.**" He grabbed Hermione's shoulder and apparated back to the Manor. He let go of both individuals and began pacing angrily up and down the halls. He growled under his breath and all Hermione could hear were spare words.

"**Motherfucker...believe he did that...Bastard...Fucking kill him...**" She nudged Canus into his room and ordered the maids to keep him busy. Draco had agreed to free the House Elves to get squib maids instead.

Hermione sighed softly and walked up behind Draco. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder softly. "**Draco...**" He turned around and shoved her back, making her fall. She looked at him like he was a monster. She stood quickly and brushed herself off, glared and him and walked away.

His anger overtook him and he chased after her and grabbed her arm. He whipped her around and slammed her into a wall. He locked eyes with her and his nostrils flared. He punched the wall next to her head and she growled.

"**You missed. Aim better next time, you bastard.**" She said through clenched teeth. He watched, as once again, his world walked away from him, just like he had seen moment before his heart attack.

'_The look she gave him shoved daggers through his chest, but wouldn't puncture his heart. Simply grazed the surface. It wouldn't kill him, but the pain and scar tissue would always be there. The look told him that she no longer wanted him, needed him or loved him. He felt pain in his arm and tightness in his chest. His eyes went wide and he dropped to his knees, clutching at his chest. She didn't do anything, but simply exit the room, dragging a blanket with watched as his world walked out of the room and he suddenly welcomed the cold embrace of death. He did nothing but writhe in pain and close his eyes._'

Draco watched her, and felt that same tug. He knew it wasn't a heart attack, but it hurt like one. He watched her walk away, knew it was his fault. He suddenly understood why she felt drawn to inflicting pain on herself. He walked down the halls to his office. The room was elegant, decorated with vintage paintings and furniture. He always had a draw to things like that.

He sat in the large, faded red leather chair in front of his desk and looked at his blood quill, the same type Dolores Umbridge used while bestowing punishment to students during her term as Headmaster at Hogwarts. He took out a piece of parchment and began writing.

'_I will always love her. I will always love her. I will always love her._' He felt a twinge in the back of his hand as the words began to carve themselves into his hand. He smirked to himself as he watched the blood dot up thin lines of irritated flesh. He couldn't help but to smile. The pain was relieving, and was started to help him forget that he had just lashed out at his wife.

He kept writing the words and within moments, the twinge had turned into excruciating pain. The back of his hand was covered in blood, and that was exactly what he wanted. He smiled a bit and kept writing the sentence over and over again. He knew he would have deep scars for a long time, if not permanently. He stopped and thought about what he was doing, and began audibly fighting with himself.

'_You know she's going to see this and think you're insane._' "**Maybe I am. But, honestly, I'm not.**" '_Yeah, I'm sure._' "**Really, I'm not. I love her.**" '_And she hates you._' "**No she doesn't. She's had two of my children and married me.**" '_You gave her the first one by raping her._' "**I know that what I did was wrong, but Erika is the star of my life.**" '_you gonna rape her two, psycho?_' "**I'd never touch my child the way my father touched me.**" '_You didn't say anything about you being a psycho._' "**I'm not a goddamn psycho.**" '_What? Are you under the impression that you're the poster child for sanity?._' "**No, but I'm not a fucking psycho.**" '_Yes you are._' "**No, the fuck I'm not.**" '_What makes you so sure?_' "**I just am, fucker.**" '_Yet you're talking to yourself. Out loud. Psycho.._' "**Fuck this bullshit.**"

Draco picked up a regular quill and took out another piece of parchment and began writing to nobody, really. He just needed to get all of his thoughts out.

'_To who ever has ruined my trust in them by violating my privacy,_

_I am a monster. I did to the woman I love what my father did to me for years. The very thing I told myself I wasn't going to do to another person. The very thing that ruined my mind, body and soul. He made me want to die every single day._

_But good did come from it. She had my child, and agreed to move in with me shortly after I discovered she was pregnant in the first place. While living with me, I realized just how to love someone without hurting them, which I didn't know was possible._

_My father hurt her while I was in a coma and I will never forgive him. He ruined her mentality. He ruined her worse than I hurt her. I want her to be able to look in the mirror and love herself as much as I do._

_After we got married, she gave birth to our second child, Canus. It did not take long for Lucius to catch wind of my son, and the look in that sick bastard's eyes will never leave my fucking mind. I wanted to kill him._

_But I got my wife and child away from that man and when I got home, I was so enraged that I threw my wife into a wall and punched next to her head._

_Fuck. Why did I do something so fucking stupid? Goddammit. I love her. Why do I keep hurting her like this! Maybe it would be best if I just left..I just need to leave her alone. She'd be better at taking care of Canus and Erika by herself than how she does when I'm here. She must hate me.. _'

He read through his words and it stung him to realize his life had taken such a tragic turn so early in. He set down the quill and crumbled up the parchment. He stood and walked to the fireplace and tossed in the letter. He watched as his words were burned by the dancing flames.


End file.
